お気に入りのシーン--From me to You
by Emi Hikari
Summary: Here you will find extra scenes that I wish to present to you all. I've been wanting to do this for a while, and so I shall start here! Enjoy!
1. DECEMBER 2012

MACKENZIE, with the ruling month of DECEMBER

Memo: Hello my lovelies. I've been waiting a while to find the starting point for this. Basically, about once a month, I will be uploading extras, like this scene, for you to read. _Yes, you may request things-however, this does not guarantee I will write it as you want/when you want, or if I will write it at all._ I hope you enjoy this little extra from Mackenzie's story! Love, Emi.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Roxas points out quietly. You nod slowly. This will be your first Christmas together. It almost didn't happen. He almost didn't make it. "What did you do last year?"

"I went to Yuffie's," you answer. "I assume we'll just do the same thing this year?"

"Probably." You hear Roxas chuckle. "I'm a creature of habit, and you're just as bad."

"It's true," you admit, a smile coming to your face.

"But…" You wait patiently for Roxas to complete his thought. There was nothing in his tone that revealed anything about that single word. Still, he must've meant SOMEthing by it. Otherwise he wouldn't have said it. Right?

"But… Well, every year we do something special at the hospital for the patients-specifically the kids. So we'll all be there in the afternoon. I know you have the whole day off, so after bringing your stuff back here…"

"Yes, I want to go," you say, laughing and looking up at him. A smile cracks onto his face again, and lowers his lips to your forehead.

"Good. Because I was going to make you go anyway," he tells you with a wry laugh.

Yeah, right. But honestly, did he really think you'd say no? Who in their right mind would say no to helping out needy people, especially at Christmas time? Had you been in the hospital over Christmas, you would have wanted the same thing. You're lucky-you can walk around freely. Some of those people will never…

_Again with thinking about the accident_, you think, sighing through your nose. It's over now, though. Roxas pulled through. Yeah, some pretty rough stuff happened, but you can move on. For once, the odds were in your favor.

"We should probably get to bed if we're getting up early tomorrow," you say, glancing at the clock. "I don't want you to have to be on the roads late at night."

"…" Roxas doesn't say anything. "You could…stay here tonight…if you want."

Biting your lip, you nod.

_Ugh, stop it!_ you tell yourself, holding back the lump in your throat that continues to grow as the days pass on. _Quit treating this like it's so fragile_.

But that's how it feels. It feels fragile.

You feel Roxas press his lips to the top of your head, and you bite your lip again. Again, Shasta's words echo in your head. Beyond your years…? If that's so, why have you spent the past few days with a solid lump in your throat?

The night eventually ends, and you retire to your old room, as if no time had passed. But it obviously has, because your things are in a suitcase sitting next to the empty dresser, and the bed is made-something you never do. And yet you fall asleep fast, the fastest you have in who knows how long.

Your body seems to wake you the next morning on alert.

_It's a holiday!_ it shouts at you, making your eyes spring open at 7am. _Get up get up get up!_

Well…you _do_ love Christmas Eve. And Christmas. Both are absolutely wonderful.

Remembering Roxas' promise to get your stuff from your apartment, you stretch and roll out of bed, walking over to your suitcase to get some towels and clean clothes.

"What's in the bags?" you ask as Roxas tosses a few garbage bags into the back seat of his car.

"Presents and stuff," he replies, opening the door for you to get in. "You'll see."

You roll your eyes. "So it has to be a surprise for me, too?"

"Well, no, but…you'll see." He laughs and nudges you, so you sigh and sit in the passenger seat. Roxas shuts the door behind you, and soon he's joined you, and the two of you are on the way to the hospital.

When you get there, you find things a bit more chaotic than usual. Olette is at the front desk, Pence over her shoulder looking at some documents. For the first time in a while, you see Aerith sitting there as well, typing something up.

"You guys can quit the act now," Roxas says suddenly when you approach the front desk. In response to his words, everyone lets out a collective sigh.

"Did you bring everything?" Yuffie asks, appearing from behind a corner. "Hey, Mackenzie! You're in for a real show!"

"A show?" you say. But she ignores you and rushes outside, followed by Pence, Olette, and Aerith. Hayner then appears from down the opposite hallway.

"Everyone's ready for the show, Roxas," he says, smiling brightly. "Hey, Mackenzie! Are you helping out, too?"

"Nah, she's a spectator this time," Roxas replies for you, smirking. "Unless she really WANTS to help." He turns to you, and you think a moment.

"Don't do it," Hayner whispers. "You have to wear the worst outfit ever given to mankind."

"Um…I guess I'll watch?" you say, tilting your head. Is he being serious? It's never easy to tell with Hayner.

"All right. Next year I think you should do it, though," Roxas says with a mischievous laugh. Hayner sighs, and the two walk out to his car. "Wait here, all right? We'll be right back."

"Oh…kay…" you murmur, watching them walk out as Yuffie, Aerith, and the others walk in, carrying the bags.

"Mackenzie, I thought of a way you can help us out!" Pence exclaims upon his return, followed by Olette, Hayner, and Roxas. "Can you gather everyone in Conference Room C?"

"Um, sure. The big one on this floor, right?" you ask. They all nod, carrying the bags as well. "Gotcha!"

As you begin to pop in at each room, spreading the announcement to patients of all ages, your own excitement begins to build. Admittedly, you have no idea what to expect, but it seems promising. The kids seem particularly excited, and with the help of their parents and other staff members, you manage to herd everyone down into the conference room.

Yuffie, Aerith, Rinoa, and Olette are already there, and they have changed clothes entirely. Each is wearing stereotypical elf dresses, a festive green color, with white leggings and black elf shoes. Is this what Hayner meant?

_Yes_, you realize as he and Pence walk out dressed in the male version, with less of a poof to the skirt. _Yes it is_.

Grinning, you try to hold back your laughter as even Cloud and Leon appear in the same outfits, complete with the ridiculous hats. Still no Roxas.

"OK, EVERYONE!" Yuffie shouts above the clamor. "It's time to get started! Are you excited!?"

The children all cheer, and even the adult patients are smiling joyfully. Yuffie's enthusiasm is contagious.

"Aaaaaaaaaaas head elf, I would like to welcome you to our annual Christmas celebration!" she exclaims, bowing a full 90 degrees. A few people clap, and she grins. "I know you're ready to get started with the fun and games, 'cause I am too!"

As Yuffie directs the kids around to start an activity, you search the "elves" for Roxas. You can't find him.

_I wonder if he just runs the hospital while the rest do this program_, you realize. _Wow, what a saint_.

Feeling your heart swell in pride, you watch for the duration of the program as the kids plays games, and the entire group does trivia. Everyone seems to genuinely be enjoying themselves, including even Leon and Cloud, who are playing with the kids and throwing them candy. You notice Emi is even in the crowd, holding her daughter. They are both smiling.

_This is so wonderful_. _I can't believe he thought of this…well, no, that's not true. I can believe it. I just can't believe how well they're all actually pulling it off_.

"Well, boys and girls, I've had a lot of fun playing with you all today!" Yuffie cries, bowing again. The kids groan in disappointment, and you too feel a little down to see it end. You're glad you decided to just watch and not participate. "I think we've all had a lot of fun and-"

Suddenly, you hear jingle bells, and everyone else seems to notice it too, because the kids' sighing turns into excited murmuring. Everyone's heads turn this way and that. You glance around the room. There's no sign of a CD player or anything remotely resembling jingle bells.

"D-Do you guys hear that?!" Hayner shouts, totally in character. He puts a finger to his lips to silence the kids, then his hand to his ear. Sure enough, the jingle bells get louder.

"You guys know who it is, right!?" Yuffie gasps. The children start freaking out.

_No way_, you think as you hear a Santa-like laugh come from the opposite side of the room.

But yes way.

"It's SANTA CLAUS!" Yuffie screams at the top of her lungs. As she does, everything happens at once. The children all scream and shout, standing and crawling on each other as the door from across the room bursts open, and "Santa" walks in, a HUGE brown sack over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," you laugh, the lump in your throat tightening as "Santa" lets out another laugh. The children are practically about to cry in joy, and you feel like you might just join them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" "Santa" bellows, laughing joyfully as the kids who are physically able climb all over him and his sack of goodies. "Now, now, children, settle down! I hope you've all been nice this year!"

"YESSSSS!" the kids shout in chorus, and "Santa" laughs again, patting the kids' heads and hugging them. Eventually, the kids settle down enough for "Santa" to set down his sack, and he begins calling out names and giving out gifts, meandering around the room as the "elves" also scurry about, passing out gifts. You watch, stunned-every single person in that room is getting at least one gift. How much munny was put into this?

Slowly "Santa" makes his way through the room, passing out gifts and playing with the kids. He even interacts with the adult patients, hugging them and giving them presents, too. At one point, he passes a few yards directly in front of you, and his bright blue eyes catch yours. He throws you a wink and a grin, and you just shake your head, unable to resist a smile in return.

_You really are a freaking saint_, you think as Roxas moves on, practically being pulled by the eager children.

Eventually, all of the gifts have been passed out, and "Santa" has to take his leave.

"HO-HO-HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" he shouts, his voice echoing across the room. The kids shout back, waving desperately as Santa leaves in the door he came in. You note that some of the patients, including the adults, are visibly crying.

_Yep, a saint. Saint Nicolas, specifically._

"That was pretty awesome," you admit to Yuffie after the program. You're gathered in the break room, talking to your friends. "I even believed it."

"Of course you did," Hayner teases. "You'd believe anything we told you."

"Lies, all lies," you deny, smirking.

"Oh yeah? How long did you believe in Santa Claus?" Pence asks, laughing.

"I still do," you joke, grinning.

"You should really join us next year," Olette says enthusiastically.

"I really want to," you admit.

"You could be Mrs. Claus," Yuffie says, her laughter low.

"Very funny."

You all turn at the sound of Roxas' voice as he comes into the room, dressed in his street clothes once again. Almost.

"Uh, Roxas?" Hayner motions at the fake white sideburn stuck in Roxas' blonde hair. "You missed a spot, Santa."

"That's Mr. Claus to you," Roxas says, wincing as he pulls the decoration out of his hair.

"We should get back to work now," Pence sighs, looking at the clock. "Back to the real world…"

"Hey, just start thinking of ideas to improve it for next year!" Yuffie exclaims, tossing her empty paper cup into the trash bin. She skips/hops out of the room, and everyone else slowly follows her, leaving you and Santa alone.

Er.

Roxas.

"So, what did you think?" Roxas asks, seeming almost embarrassed.

You try to answer with the words that are floating around in your head. There are a lot of them, many to choose from, but in the end everything is getting caught on that lump in your throat.

"…You're not saying anything. Was it so bad?"

You shake your head quickly, looking away from him.

"No? Not so bad?"

"…Not so bad," you say quietly. Unable to say anything more, you throw your arms around Roxas' neck. You can't cry-the tears won't come-but you can't speak. Instead you bury your head into the crook of his neck and close your eyes as Roxas gently wraps his arms around you.

_Do you even know how bright of a light you carry_? you wonder as you finally pull away from him enough to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to help next year?" he asks you. You nod, and he lets out a low laugh. "You could be Mrs. Claus…"

"…YUFFIE SAID THE SAME THING," you say loudly, giving him a look. He just laughs and hugs you again. "In that same tone of voice, too."

"Well, we can work on it," he tells you, and a laugh escapes your throat, somehow pushing itself beyond the lump.

That night, again the two of you are sitting on Roxas' old leather couch, watching stale TV specials but not really watching them. You have your head resting on his thigh, barely able to keep your eyes open, but desperately wanting to see that clock tick to midnight.

"Your sleepiness is generating waves to me," Roxas teases you, pulling gently at your hair. You suppress a yawn.

"Oh fine. I guess I'll go to bed," you say quietly, giving up.

As you sit up, you look at Roxas, smiling. He smiles too, and you feel warmth through your body. Today was such a beautiful day, and though tomorrow will be quiet, it's likely to be just as beautiful.

_I feel so lucky, luckier than I deserve,_ you think as you bid Roxas good night and crawl into your bed.

You don't even remember falling asleep; apparently you were more tired than you realized. But you awake not on your own, and not to the internal calendar, but to the sound of something clattering to the floor. At that sound, you bolt upright, startled.

_Oh…it's already morning?_ You notice dim light coming through the old curtains in your room. Huh. You really were tired.

Curious as to the source of that noise, you get out of bed and open your bedroom door. Peering down the hallway, the first thing you sense is the smell of something of the baked goods category. Is he cooking? Is he cooking, for real?

Tip-toeing across the carpet, you slowly make your way to the front area. What you find at the other end sends a shock through your system.

Where the TV sat last night, a tall Christmas tree now stands, fully decorated with presents at its base, including the ones you had wrapped the other night for him. Stockings hang at the mantle, and in the kitchen is the supposed source of the magic, standing over a tray of muffins.

"Oh," he gasps when he sees you standing there. "You startled me. I wondered if I woke you up with this stupid tray…"

"You did this?" you whisper. He nods, and you're kind of surprised he even heard you.

"Well, no-" he says quickly. "Uh, _Santa_, did it." He throws a crooked smile at you. "Merry Christmas, Kenzie."

_I don't deserve any bit of this_, you realize, _and he did it anyway. I love him._

Finally breaking free of the lump that's been stuck in your throat for days upon days, you feel yourself fall to your knees, tears pouring out of your eyes.

"You're a saint, Roxas!" you sob into your hands. "A f_ing _saint_!"

"W-what?" he stammers. You feel him pull you to your feet. "I-"

"I don't deserve one bit of what you've done for me! I don't understand you!"

"Kenzie, I…" You feel him hold you close, and his next words come as a murmur into your ear. "You act like I deserve any of what you've given me. I did this because I wanted to-because I don't want to lose you again, and I don't plan on it. I love you, Kenzie."

Even though it hasn't been that long since you last heard him say those words, you can't help but feel renewed by them.

"Merry Christmas," he repeats, kissing your ear.

"Merry Christmas," you whisper, a smile pushing its way onto your face. "I love you, too. And _thank you_."


	2. JANUARY 2013

EDEN, with the ruling month of JANUARY

Memo: Hello again, beautiful people~ Just a reminder as to what this is all about: once a month-ish, I will be uploading extras, like this scene, for you to read. _Yes, you may request things-however, this does not guarantee I will write it as you want/when you want, or if I will write it at all._ This month is Eden! You have to love her. No really you have to or she will destroy you c: Just kidding! Anyway, until next month! Love, Emi.

Eden marched herself home that day, quietly swearing under her breath the whole way. Despite the cold, she felt almost feverishly warm with fury. This marked her second time to be fired from a modeling job for something stupid.

_I fell for the same thing twice-shame on me_, she thought, biting her lip hard as she pushed through the crowded twilight streets of Radiant Garden. _For whatever reason, I guess I thought things here would be different._

She was wrong, though. As much as the rest of her life had changed, her career was most definitely in a rut.

In the four years she had spent with Zexion, Eden had come to realize a lot about herself. She was not nearly as powerful as she had hoped. She was weak, and compared to Zexion, she was also worthless. Besides her powers she had earned as a Nobody earlier on, she had no skills. Only her pretty face and body had value.

_Why the hell does he even love me_? she wondered, gritting her teeth as she headed up the street to their apartment complex. This question, too, she had turned around over and over again in her mind. Zexion had tried to explain, to spell it out for her, but even after getting married and living together, even after a surprisingly good partnership and even better intimacy, she still didn't understand.

Zexion was already home when she arrived. He looked up from over the book he was reading, and his expression seemed to darken upon seeing hers.

"Something happened," he said quietly. Eden chuckled darkly, running a hand through her hair.

"That might be the understatement of the year," she replied, her voice shaking a bit. _Keep it together, stupid. You're not a child_. Taking a breath to steady herself, she continued, "They fired me today."

"Why?" Zexion asked, closing the book quietly while not taking his eyes off of Eden.

"The manager said I didn't look so great in my latest shoots, and I would have to agree," she explained, sighing. "When she asked if I was pregnant or intentionally gaining weight, I told her why my weight and body shape had changed and what happened with the miscarriage. And despite being _honest_, she fired me anyway." Eden sighed once again, tossing her stuff onto the coffee table and sinking onto the couch next to Zexion. "It doesn't matter anyway, though. I think she could tell my heart wasn't in it. It was inevitable."

"So what if you want to change yourself," Zexion muttered. "You can find better work than that anyway-a job where you don't have to starve yourself."

"Like _what_," Eden hissed, breaking eye contact. "In case you forgot, I have no skills whatsoever."

"That's not-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'that's not true.' You always tell me that. But it is. You and I both know it." Eden once again looked at Zexion; his face was serious but his navy eyes were calm and halfway sympathetic. "…Look at you. What have you done to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"You have the world in your hands, Zex… You're smart, good-looking, and amongst your other many good qualities, you put up with me, which I really don't understand at all. I mean, really, you found a cure to your own disease, by yourself, with your own skills. And here I am. I can't do anything besides put on a pretty face for you."

Suddenly, Eden stood up, clenching her fists.

"I can't do anything for you," she repeated. "I can't hold my end of the bargain at all. I can't keep a job, but I can't be the typical housewife. I don't have skills to make something of myself, but I can't even carry a child and make someone else. You're doing all the work, and I really don't get why you want me around, because I'm just dead weight."

"If you'd stop ranting, I'll gladly explain," Zexion said calmly, sounding almost amused.

"Oh yeah? And how is it going to be any different from the billion other times you've tried to explain it to me?"

"Because I'm going to make sure it gets through that thick skull of yours this time. Sit."

Pouting, Eden conceded and sat back down on the couch.

"Look, I'm not stupid," Zexion said, sounding more frustrated than angry. "If I didn't think you were anything more than a pretty face, I'd already be gone, because I've run my round of that, and it didn't work out. Yeah, obviously science is not your strong point, so you're not like me. But I never wanted that. You can't carry a child because your job is forcing you to keep at a body fat index of less than ten percent. You haven't found a solid job yet because you haven't found a solid job yet-plain and simple."

"Because I'm not good enough at any one thing to GET one!" Eden interrupted.

"No, shh. I'm not done."

"I don't care if you're done-neither was I." Facing him head-on, Eden's lips curled into a smirk. "You act like I'm giving up. I'm not. Giving up is for losers, and I'll be damned if I'm ever a loser. I just don't see how you put up with someone like me, who's basically a parasite."

"You're not a parasite," Zexion insisted. Eden rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm not a parasite. But I'm not being fair to you, either. And you know it."

"Then let's find something you're good at." Zexion stared her down, his expression completely serious. "You're more than just a pretty face."

_…Gosh, sometimes I hate it when he looks at me like that_, Eden thought, a chill running up her spine.

Eden found herself going a little crazy without anything to do over the next few days. She considered dropping by the lab, but Zexion would likely be busy being productive, and ruining his productivity was _not_ how she wanted to solve her problems.

"I don't even know anymore," she muttered to herself, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. Absent-mindedly, she flipped through the channels until finally deciding on the news. Maybe she'd find inspiration from a story or two.

But then Eden remembered why she hated watching TV-it was so boring. The news anchors had pretty lack-luster personalities, and it was obvious that they weren't completely comfortable with being watched. Their interactions were awkward and unrealistic to the point that Eden even cringed at one bad joke.

"Hell, even _I _could do this," Eden said to herself, chuckling. It slipped out as a sarcastic put-down, but after escaping her brain and becoming a reality, the idea resonated. "…I _could_ do this, couldn't I?"

She watched the awkward news anchors with deepened interest, and the possibilities started rolling.

"I could do that," she repeated, grinning. "Hell yeah. I could totally do that job better than them. I was _born_ to be watched."

Suddenly, she heard the front door unlock, and a moment later Zexion walked through; she jumped over the back of the couch to greet him.

"News anchoring," she said, landing right in front of him. Startled, he dropped his keys and work bag on the floor.

"Don't do that," he said, looking embarrassed for having been scared.

"I don't care-listen to me." Eden grabbed Zexion's chin and turned it toward the TV. "I'll say it only one more time: news anchoring. Tell me I couldn't do a better job than those poor suckers. And, _and_ I would get to wear a suit every day, _looking classy as hell_, and I still get to be the center of attention, and I'll probably get paid better and just yes. _Yes_. This is a good idea." She released her grip on Zexion, and he rubbed his jaw. "Right?"

"Definitely," he said at last, a small smile appearing on his face. "I would say you're more than qualified, even."

"Please, my ego doesn't need a boost," Eden said with a playfully haughty laugh, waving her hand at him in an equally snooty way. "But in all seriousness, I think I could do it. I really do. And if this station won't hire me, I'll try others until somebody realizes what they're missing."

With a confident wink, Eden turned and walked back over to the couch. Zexion watched in amusement as she sat straight up, as if observing the newscasters and their various mistakes.

_And she calls herself worthless_, he thought, smiling as he slowly shook his head.

_I look like a superstar-they'd better give me the time of day_, Eden thought, tossing her growing auburn hair over her shoulders and straightening out her pinstripe suit. With one last glance and a wink at her reflection, she walked out of the restroom and prepared to walk into the recording studio where the local news for Radiant Garden was filmed every day.

_This is promising_, she realized as, upon the second she walked into view, several heads turned and stared. _But they don't want just a pretty face-good thing I'll give 'em more than that._

"May I help you?" the young secretary asked, peering up at Eden over her red-rimmed glasses with heightened interest. "Are you here for an interview?"

"No, not quite," Eden replied, smiling. "I'm interested in applying for an anchoring position-that is, if there are any available."

The secretary opened her mouth to speak, but another voice came forward.

"Is that so?"

Eden turned to see a middle-aged woman approaching the front desk. She was dressed smartly and had eyes like fire, with the confidence to match. Eden guessed that she was a person of importance, possibly a boss.

"It's true," Eden said confidently, turning to face the woman. "Assuming the opportunity presents itself."

"It very well may," the woman responded, giving Eden a head-to-toe look. "I should introduce myself-my name is Celeste. You could call me the boss around here."

"My name is Eden," Eden offered, shaking the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you…" A smirk slipped onto Eden's face. "…Shall I call you 'boss'?"

To her surprise, Celeste laughed quietly.

"You'd be the first, unfortunately," she murmured. "Regardless of titles, you say you're interested in becoming an anchor? What's your experience?"

"As an anchor: admittedly none," Eden answered honestly.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." Celeste smiled almost deviously. "Come on, let's have you read a script. That's step one."

"Ah, thank you!" Eden exclaimed, wanting to hi-five someone. Quickly regaining composure, she followed Celeste into one of the recording studios, then gestured to the main desk.

"Please, stand over there and read the first page of the script," Celeste commanded. "I'll give you one minute to glance over it, and after a minute, the cameras will roll, and you will read. You get only one take. Understand?"

"Understood," Eden said, nodding once. _One take? Please. Do you know who you're talking to_?

Picking up the script, Eden waited for the signal, then quickly skimmed through the lines. It appeared to be a story about a recent trend in the increase of people purchasing brand-name items, showing how the economy was slowing improving. Easy enough.

"Your minute's up," Celeste announced, and Eden popped her face up to meet the boss'. "Now sit, and we'll count you in."

"Got it."

Sitting down in the giant chair, Eden rolled back her shoulders and sat straight up, a smile creeping onto her face.

_It's been too long, Mr. Camera,_ Eden thought as the cameraman counted her in. _Enjoy the show!_

"GUESS WHAT?!"

Completely startled once again, Zexion jumped and dropped his things as Eden bounded in front of him from out of nowhere.

"You've gotta stop doing that," he told her, trying to recompose himself. Eden snorted a laugh, putting her hand on her hips.

"Fine." She softened her voice. "Welcome home." And then in her regular voice: "Now guess what before I make you drop your stuff again."

"Did you go to the station?" Zexion asked. Eden nodded, waving her hand as if to prompt him to continue. "And did you talk to them?" She nodded again, continuing her gesturing. "And did you get an interview?"

"BZZZZzz wrong." Eden grinned, crossing her arms. "Skipped that interview shit-they hired me on the _spot_." She paused, then dropped her pose. "Well, I guess not on the spot. They did ask me about my past experience, and they had me read the day's news stories. But that was it; after that it was smooth sailing." She let out a kind laugh. "I do feel a little bad, though, because they kind of scolded the other anchors. Ehehe…"

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Eden looked up at Zexion. She smiled, and he returned the smile.

"I'm going to do something with myself," she told him. "And I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain on my own accord."

"I know," Zexion said, smirking. "I don't doubt it one bit."

"You really shouldn't."

As she walked away from him, Zexion picked up his things once again.

_I don't think those people know what they're in for_, he realized, letting out a quiet laugh.

"What's that laugh for?" Eden asked, whipping around.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"You're lying, ya big jerk." She made a face of disgust. "I can tell by that big smirk smeared all over your face."

"Yeah, well, good luck figuring it out."

"I know a few tricks." Zexion's smirk only deepened.

"Try me."


	3. MARCH 2013

DYLAN, with the ruling month of MARCH

"You sure about this, Dylan?"

Dylan turned around and looked at Tidus, who was staring at her concernedly. He meant well, she could tell, but this was still something she needed to do.

"Absolutely," she replied, facing forward again. "Brother, how much longer?"

"Just keep your pants on, sister, ya?" the blonde replied impatiently. Dylan rolled her eyes, a cross between amused and annoyed.

"It won't be the same as going to the Farplane," Tidus continued, walking up to Dylan's side. "I just hope you realize that. I'm not trying to talk you out of it or anything-"

"Look, I know." Dylan lowered her eyes, and Tidus' face fell. He knew this was something she wanted to do. And he agreed; she should get closure. It had been long enough. But honestly speaking, he wasn't sure if she was really ready for this.

"I know it won't be the same as seeing them in real life, or even on the Farplane," Dylan continued, lifting her eyes again. "But I'd just be running from the truth if I didn't go."

"I…guess I understand that," Tidus agreed, nodding. He knew he couldn't stop her; Dylan always saw things through to the end. That was what made her special.

"Thanks." Dylan looked up at the blonde, smiling. But behind the smile, he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

_It's been five years_, he thought, smiling back.

}{}{}{

Dylan clearly remembered the entrance of this place, this little cave. It was hardly noticeable in the darkness of the Thunder Plains, but she still knew it well. As much as she had tried to block it out of her memory, she couldn't help but remember.

Taking a deep breath, Dylan ran a hand through her soaking wet curls. She had no intention of turning back, but still, getting started and taking that first step forward was proving to be a challenge. It would be easier to forget this place even existed, but Dylan did not want to live like that.

_I wouldn't be doing them any favors_, she thought, nodding to herself. Taking another deep breath, she stepped forward and slowly entered the cave. It was hard to see, but there was some dim lighting, as well as occasional flashes of brightness from the lightning outside. Pursing her lips, Dylan continued forward without any further hesitation.

The memorials were just as she had left them.

Five years ago, Dylan had come here after saving Spira and welcoming Tidus back. At that time, the rubble was incredible, and the ground had been stained with blood. Those stains were cleaned up now, and the rocks were moved around. But the two headstones were unchanged.

"Hey guys," Dylan said, kneeling in front of the memorials. The one on her left was decorated with pink and purple, while the one on her right was blue and black. "It's been a while… I'm sorry."

Bowing her head, Dylan exhaled, her shoulders shaking. Yes…it had been five years since both Trisha and Emi had died. Their strength was preserved in a sphere, but their memories rested with Dylan alone.

"I know you're not mad," she continued, looking at the memorials with a small smile. "I know you must understand. None of us ever wanted this. Even when we were pissed at each other… But…it is what it is. I've…come to accept it. It's all right now. I've gotten over it."

Dylan straightened up, realizing that despite her positive words, her face was a grimace. Shaking her head, she tried again.

"One day we'll all be together again, for real. I'm looking forward to it. But I am alive, and you two aren't. Still, I wanted to come here at least one more time."

_For whose sake_? Dylan wondered, falling silent. _For theirs_?

"No, it's not for you guys, actually," she realized, a bitter smirk on her face. "It's for my own sake. To you, I must look pretty funny. Running around collecting spheres, performing like I used to-but deep down I'm just as stubborn as usual. More than anything, I wanted to prove to myself that I can move on with or without you both at my side, that it didn't matter. But I'm so stupid-of course it matters."

Dylan's voice broke, and in response, her tears finally fell free. She lowered her head again, letting the tears drop onto her lap.

"And it _hurts_," she confessed through her sobs. "It hurts a lot. But…isn't that selfish of me? If I'm hurting, then you two must be also. I would never want to hurt you, either of you, ever again…"

Bending over at her waist, Dylan wrapped her arms around her body. A quiet scream escaped her throat; it still hurt. She hadn't really gotten over either of their deaths; she had never had the chance until now. As much as it hurt, she knew she needed this time. Better now than later, better now than never.

"Please…" she whispered at last, slowly regaining control of her breathing. "…until the day for me to die comes, wait for me. But until then, I…have better things to do than grovel."

Sitting upright, Dylan wiped her eyes and cheeks, her strength slowly returning.

"I have a life to live. I won't dare waste it; it's too precious." A smile crossed her lips as she looked upon the gravestones. Though neither of their bodies were buried here, it was more than fitting that they were together. "I know that there's a gap here for me, but I'm not ready yet. I'll keep fighting until the end. I know that's what you guys would want."

Dylan pushed herself to her feet, looking at the memorials one last time.

"I don't want regrets," she said to herself. "I've made enough as it is. So, please, watch over me from wherever you are. Emi, Trisha…I love you both so much. That will never change."

Her gaze lingered on the graves for a moment, but she realized that there would be no response. For once, she was all right with that.

Turning around, Dylan walked out of the cave and back to the Celsius. Upon stepping inside, she felt someone run to hug her, nearly knocking her over.

"Rikku…" Dylan murmured, smiling at the blonde.

"I figured you might need a big hug," she replied, squeezing Dylan tightly.

"I did…thank you."

As Dylan hugged her back, she closed her eyes. Very clearly in her head, she could see the faces of Emi and Trisha staring back. They were smiling, and soon Dylan was, too.

_Yeah, that's right,_ she realized. _I still have to be here. I have people who love me here, too, and people who really need me. I'm not alone, and I never will be. It's all right to miss you, or to want to see you again, but don't worry. I refuse to linger on it anymore. Goodbye, Emi. Goodbye, Trisha. _

Dylan opened her eyes, tears clinging to her bottom lashes. Blinking them away, she released her grip on Rikku, who finally let go.

"You're strong," she told the brunette. "Maybe the strongest person I know."

"Nah, that's not true," Dylan replied, shrugging a bit. "I have people to rely on, that's all."

"Am I one of them?" Dylan nodded, and the blonde's face brightened. "I won't let you down, don't worry!"

Saluting, Rikku ran off, passing Tidus on her way out. A smile appeared on his face at Rikku's actions, then brightened when he saw Dylan standing there.

"You OK?" he asked, taking her small hands and swinging her arms. She nodded, smiling. "Good. Wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Thanks," she murmured, her smile growing into a grin. "I won't be coming back here."

"Really? Why not?" Tidus released Dylan's hands, and she sighed, tilting her head as she looked him in the eye.

"Don't I have better things to do than live in the past?"

"Then why are you a sphere hunter still?" he teased her. Pouting, Dylan smacked him on the arm, and he grimaced. "Kidding, kidding! I know what you mean. I think it's the right decision. It's hard, but…yeah. It's the right decision."

"That's why I made it," Dylan said, laughing.

"Aw, c'mon, don't act like that," Tidus groaned as she turned her back to face out of the window. "You're starting to sound like Brother."

Dylan just laughed again, peering out at the Thunder Plains as the ship slowly ascended above the endless storm. Finally, she felt at peace, and despite her losses, her heart felt whole once again.


	4. APRIL 2013

SAKIRA AMAI 2013 April

"You're always coming up with the most dangerous ideas possible, aren't you…?"

In response to Sora's smart remark, Kira turned in the co-pilot's seat and stuck out her tongue.

"Says the one who wanted to build a raft and sail into the great unknown as a teen," she shot back. Sora shrugged, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"You're not denying my claim?"

"Because it's not entirely incorrect."

"'Entirely'? What do you mean by that?"

Kira didn't respond with words. Instead, she stood from her seat and leaned forward over the gummi ship's dashboard.

Sora had made a very valid point. Kira knew more than anyone that one of her biggest flaws was her lust for a rush. It had gotten her into enough trouble before, and it possibly might get them into trouble again.

But the prospect of exploring new worlds without being bothered by the Heartless tickled her fancy, and Sora hadn't shot the idea down either. And so here they were, flying aimlessly through the stars with no specific destination in mind. The idea of such freedom was a breath of fresh air.

Things back on the islands had become somewhat boring. With Nami still in pins and stiches, Kira felt that she had lost one of her most valuable companions. Communicating with her took a lot of effort, and while Kira didn't mind that, seeing her best friend in such a state brought back memories she would rather not have to think about. She already saw them every morning when looking at her face in the mirror-the pale scar down the center of her face was a constant reminder of what she had done.

"Kira, do you see that?" Dragged out of her thoughts by Sora's voice, Kira focused her vision forward again. "Is that a world?"

"…I can't tell, to be honest," she replied, tilting her head. "It just looks like a bunch of storm clouds or something. But…if they _are_ just storm clouds, a world has to be in the center, right?"

"Are you hinting at the fact that you want to try flying through?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't even ask that," Sora said flatly, grimacing.

_Sorry_, Kira thought, lowering her gaze a bit. _I said that without speaking. I made him worry enough for a lifetime in just this past year…_

"If you don't-"

"I think we can make it, though," Sora interrupted, eyeing the storm clouds suspiciously. "It's not THAT huge."

"So you're curious, too," Kira said with a giggle. Sora grinned broadly.

"Maybe."

"All right, then, let's try it!" Bouncing back into her seat, Kira grinned brightly at Sora. "Full speed ahead, captain!"

"Aye aye!"

Within seconds, their ship had plummeted into the outer layer of storm clouds. Kira watched in silence as Sora concentrated his energy on safely flying through the wind.

_It's not so bad, actually_, Kira realized, looking at the purple fluff and occasional bursts of dim light surrounding them. _It's…kind of pretty_.

Suddenly the ship lurched and shook violently, shocking both Sora and Kira back into their seats.

_I shouldn't have thought that_.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Kira gasped, looking at Sora quickly. His hands reached for the control pad.

"I think we were just shocked by lightning," he said quietly, his blue eyes wide. "There's some damage but I think-"

Again, another sharp lurch, this time sending the two forward into the dashboard.

"Weeeeee should turn around, methinks," Kira said with a nervous laugh. Before Sora could reply, the interior of the ship suddenly went dark. "We should _definitely_ turn around."

"…As much as I would love to, the power is out."

"So that means?"

In the dim light, Kira could see Sora standing, gripping the back of his chair for support.

"The sensors showed that we've entered a world's atmosphere…so…"

"You don't mean…"

"Abandon ship."

"I was afraid you would say that…"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do!?" Sora shouted, grabbing Kira's hand and pulling her toward the door. Once again the ship lurched, knocking the two to their knees near the side door.

"Th-there's gotta be a better way to do this!" Kira insisted as Sora threw open the door. "Don't we have any parachutes or something!?"

"Still scared of the same ol' things?" Sora asked with a toothy smirk. But before Kira could answer him, he pulled her toward the door. "C'mon, let's go!"

"No!" Kira shrieked, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, she and Sora were free-falling through the rain and wind. The last thing she felt before passing out was Sora's grip loosen from her own.

/Fast Forward\\

_Ugh…I feel like I just got run over_…

Slowly, Sora opened his eyes, finally coming to. Lifting his chin, he looked around; they had landed on a beach, and the shoreline was lined with ships. Huge boats, with large flags flapping in the breeze… He had never seen anything like it before. Would Kira know where they were?

"…Kira?" Sora murmured, pushing himself up. Looking around, there was no sign of the blonde. "Kira?! Kira!"

"What'er ya think yer doin' here, lad!?"

"Huh?"

Before Sora could properly react, he felt someone lift him to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

_My clothes changed…that wardrobe changer still works after all this time_?

"Thought ye could get away with a quick nap on the beach, eh?"

Someone pushed Sora forward, and the brunette quickly turned to see two large, burly men standing there. They were dressed in the same fashion as him, and both were smirking in obvious amusement.

"I…uh…" Sora scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words.

"It's all right, lad, we understand," the blonde-haired man said. "C'mon, get back to work before we all get in a lot of trouble."

"O-Okay…"

With the two men in the lead, Sora obediently followed, scanning the area for signs of Kira. The entire area was lined with a thick forest, which seemed to be where the men were leading him now. Maybe Kira would be somewhere in there?

_If I could just get away from these guys_-

"Here, make yourself useful and get back to yer job," the black-haired man said suddenly, tossing Sora something. Startled, he caught it clumsily, nearly dropping it on the ground. "Don't know how a runt like yourself got cast into our lot, but you must be good for somethin' if Ratcliffe let you aboard."

"R-Ratcliffe?" Sora repeated, looking down at the shovel in his hands.

"What, you lose your memory?" the blonde asked. "Stop being such a prissy lad and get to digging!"

Without any further explanation, the two men walked away, leaving Sora in the midst of his confusion. Looking around, the brunette noted the lot of men who were digging away, quite enthusiastically, at that.

"Well…if they want me to dig, I guess I will…" Sora whispered to himself. "Maybe Kira will find me first."

_I wonder if Sora's all right…_

Lowering her head, Kira stared at her reflection in the river. Suddenly a hand touched the top of her head gently. Looking up, she saw none other than the Indian princess herself.

"Don't worry, Kira," Pocahontas said, smiling. "It'll be all right."

Kira couldn't help but smile. Pocahontas had always been one of her favorite Disney characters; her kindness now only confirmed it. She had protected Kira and let her stay in village, despite obviously being a foreigner. But right now, the two were greeting the incoming warriors from the home tribe.

As the boats approached, women and children alike rushed to the shore, pushing past Kira and Pocahontas. Kira thought it was of sheer excitement, but to her surprise, she saw what looked like a wounded man being rowed ashore.

_Is he dead_? she wondered. _What killed him, I wonder_? _Surely not Heartless_.

Then it struck her.

_The settlers…that's it. Sora must be with them. I'm sure of it. And if he is…we're both in danger here. _

Grimacing to herself, Kira watched in silence as the warriors docked, carrying the wounded man to a hut nearby.

"C'mon, let's see what's happened!" Pocahontas urged Kira, and the blonde nodded.

Quietly, the two women stepped inside the medicine man's tent. It was already filled with worried women and other warriors. In the center of the room were the wounded man, and the old medicine man herself. Behind them was Pocahontas' father, Chief Powhatan, his aged face looking stern. Kira watched as the man suffered, despite the hard work of the medicine man.

"Well?" Powhatan urged him.

"This is beyond what medicine I know," the old man murmured. "His wounds are deep, but the suffering of our people will be deeper."

"What do you mean?" a woman from the crowd asked, sounding as if ready to cry.

In reply, the medicine man waved his hands, and clouds of smoke filled the room. Kira, Pocahontas, and the others watched in silence as his explanation unfolded. Though she had heard this story a thousand times before, Kira's sense of anxiety was heightened.

_If these people attack the settlers, Sora…what will happen to him_? she wondered, biting her bottom lip. _I have to do something_…_but what_?

"You know what, lad? I take back what I said earlier. You work pretty hard."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Sora glanced over at the blonde man. They had been digging all day-for gold, apparently-with no results, but Sora didn't mind. It helped him keep his worry for Kira controlled.

_She's always getting into trouble_, he realized, pursing his lips. _I don't know how to stop her_.

"Whatcha thinkin' about? You seem troubled," the black-haired man said, slinging an arm around Sora's shoulders. The brunette staggered a bit, not expecting such camaraderie from complete strangers. This was definitely a different kind of world. "Got a lady back home?"

"…I guess you could say that," Sora admitted, sending the two men into a fit of laughter. "What's that laugh for? You don't believe me?!"

Before either man could reply, a loud shout turned their attention toward the camp where they had stopped for a break earlier. Someone seemed to be calling them in.

"Dinner already?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"If it were, why's he lookin' so sour?" the black-haired man replied, gesturing to the large, fancily-dressed man standing at the gate.

_He must be Ratcliffe_, Sora decided, nodding to himself as he followed the crowd to the base. Everyone had spoken of him as though he was an important figure, and this man certainly looked the part.

"Gentlemen! Look sharp!" Ratcliffe barked, and many of the men (including Sora) straightened up. "Those savages not only are hiding the gold from us, but now they have taken John Smith as their prisoner!"

Gasps and cries of disbelief rose from the crowd. Lost, Sora looked around, noting the disgust on the men's faces.

"So tonight, we shall take what's ours! Arms yourselves now, men, and prepare for battle!"

"Battle?" Sora murmured as the men around him rushed into the camp, dropping their tools in a pile. Being pushed along by the crowd, Sora found himself doing the same, exchanging his dirty shovel for a long rifle.

_I don't even know how this works_, he thought, furrowing his brow. _And what do they mean by 'savages'_?

Sora glanced at the sky, noting the blood-red color of the clouds. It was already sunset-did that mean they would go to battle at night?

_I thought I got away from fights_, Sora thought, gritting his teeth at the memories. _And still no sign of Kira…dammit! Where is she_?!

Interrupting him from his thoughts, a battle cry sounded from afar.

"What-?"

Suddenly, from the depths of the dark forest, a bright light came soaring across the sky. Sora realized quickly what it was: a flaming arrow, headed right for a pile of dynamite.

Though he was far enough away to not get hit by the explosion, Sora dove to the ground, partially knocked off-balance by the impact. That single arrow was just the start; soon more arrows-both lit and unlit-came raining down through the twilit sky.

"Open fire, men!" Ratcliffe shouted, waving his hand toward the forest. Upon that command, many of the men surrounding Sora began to fire their rifles. Before Sora could react, though, another explosion went off nearby, and again he dove to the ground in cover.

_What in the worlds is going on_? he thought, looking back toward the forest. The sound of gunfire rang loud through the air, between shouts and cries from both directions. _What exactly are we fighting_?!

As if to answer his thoughts, a few figures rushed out of the forest. They were dressed in rags, and their bodies were painted with earthy colors. And, most notably, they were human.

_Are these really the 'savages'_? Sora wondered, watching in curious silence as the painted men ran through the gunfire. _How are they so different from the rest of us_?

Yet another explosion shook the area, and likewise shook Sora out of his thoughts.

"I need to get out of here and find Kira," he murmured to himself, jumping to his feet. With a quick glance around the area, he noticed a large Cliffside not too far away. _If I get to higher ground, I'll be able to find her quicker_.

As fast and as carefully as he could manage, Sora sprinted toward the rock wall, gripping the fully-loaded rifle in his hands. The senseless violence continued around him, only making Sora's mood worse.

"I thought we fought to save people," Sora whispered to himself as he reached the wall. Securing the rifle in one hand, he began to climb. "Not to let people keep fighting."

Within moments, he reached a small cliff large enough to stand upon-and duck down on, if necessary. Peering out at the horizon, Sora scanned the battle scene that had erupted below him. Kira was nowhere in sight.

Kira's footsteps were pounding in time with her quickened heartbeat, and she silently prayed that nothing would jump out at her, or she would surely trip over herself. She had always been a fast runner, but she had never run like this in her life. Now that the fighting had begun, the level of danger they both were in had greatly escalated. Fighting the Heartless was one thing, but fighting humans was another.

_We don't even have our keyblades anymore_, Kira realized, her heartbeat and footsteps quickening even more. She continued to follow the sound of gunshots toward the shore until she finally reached a clearing. The crowd of men from both sides was incredible, and for a moment, Kira lost all hope of finding Sora in time.

Then an idea popped into her head, and a small grin crossed her face as she began to run again.

_If I find high ground, I can get a good look around without getting shot,_ she thought, her narrow green eyes searching the surroundings for any climbable trees or cliff sides.

Only a moment later, Kira saw a rock wall just meters ahead of her. It seemed there was someone standing up on one of the cliffs, and it didn't take her but a second to recognize Sora.

"Sora!" she screamed above the noise, but he had his back to her.

_He must be looking for me_, she realized, running up to the wall. _That's fine-I'll go to him_!

But as she began to climb, she noticed a Native American warrior nearby disappear into the rock wall.

"Eh?" Kira gasped to herself, dropping back to the ground. Jogging over to where the man had disappeared, she discovered a path carved into the rock wall. Whether it was man-made or natural she couldn't be sure, but she had more important things to worry about.

Picking up the pace once again, Kira followed the path up through the cliff.

Frustrated, Sora looked back out to his right once again, squinting into the darkening surroundings. Kira had to be here. She couldn't have landed anywhere else. Unless…

"No," Sora whispered, gritting his teeth. She was all right. She had to be. If something had happened to her…there was no getting lucky twice. There was no Aqua to save them. If he had failed her again…

Suddenly Sora felt a presence behind him; whirling around, he turned just in time to see a 'savage' running at him with a tomahawk. Gasping, Sora lifted the rifle to block the strike just in time. Though he made a move to knock the man back, the savage was obviously stronger. Again the rifle and the tomahawk met, but this time the savage managed to push Sora off-balance and onto his back. From the shock of the impact of his body hitting the rock, Sora's grip on the rifle loosened, and it fell from his hands and off the side of the cliff.

Staring Sora down with enraged eyes, the savage once again lifted his arm to strike. Closing his eyes, Sora braced himself for the hit, but it never came.

"…?" Opening his eyes, he turned and looked up to see a familiar figure standing over him. Her hands were gripping the wrists of the savage, his tomahawk only millimeters from her own face. "Kira!?"

"Stop this!" Kira cried, addressing the Indian warrior. "He has done nothing!"

At first, there seemed to be no sign of resignation in the warrior's eyes, but after a moment, he slowly lowered his weapon, bringing Kira's arms down with it.

As soon as the man began to retreat, Kira released him and turned to Sora. Holding out her hand, she smiled a little; even still, Sora could see the fear behind her eyes. Aware that he must be making the same sort of face, Sora took her hand, and with her help, got to his feet again.

"Let's get out of here," he told her, and she nodded.

/Fast Forward\\

"I've had enough excitement for a lifetime," Sora sighed, putting the ship into auto-pilot mode as he stood.

"Or at least for the next year," Kira said with a grin. Sora looked down at her, obviously exasperated. His face only made her grin broaden. "Oh, come on. You don't _really_ think you'll be able to get away with never going out and exploring a new world again, do you?"

"I can manage," Sora told her, pouting a bit. Kira pouted back.

"…I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"This whole thing was my idea." _And as per usual, it backfired. I'm always the source of the problem, aren't I_?

"No, c'mon, don't blame yourself for that. It's not like you knew it would hap-"

Sora's thought was cut short by the recollection of Kira's wide array of Disney-related knowledge. He fell silent accordingly, then sighed.

"Okay, but even if you DID know it would happen, you didn't know it would happen like _that_. Right?"

"…I guess you're right," Kira admitted, half-smiling.

"See? So don't be too hard on yourself." Sitting down again, Sora smiled brightly. "It's over now. That's all that matters. And now we know not to do it again."

"Yeah…"

Lowering her head, Kira sighed through her nose.

_If only it were that simple_… she thought, staring at her hands.


End file.
